


Wonderful World

by cindysark



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindysark/pseuds/cindysark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puckleberry future oneshot. Puck and Rachel can't agree on the song to use for their wedding. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful World

**Title** : Wonderful World  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Warning** : R. Some bad words.  
 **Pairing** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Summary** : Puckleberry future oneshot. Puck and Rachel can't agree on the song to use for their wedding. Fluff ensues.  
 **Word Count** : 1,580  
 **Disclaime** r: Don't own Glee. Wish I did...

This was a oneshot I wrote very early in my foray into fanfiction and was only ever posted to my livejournal account. I was given a prompt by belle_melange on livejournal to incorporate the song _What a Wonderful World_ into a Puckleberry fic. This is what ensued. It's short and might just give you a toothache by the end of it. Enjoy!

*************************************************

  


Ever since she could remember, Rachel Berry had every detail of her perfect wedding mapped out in her mind. Well, if she was being honest with herself, and she always was, she had every detail of her life mapped out. But her wedding was something she had spent a lot of time thinking about, both as a little girl playing dress up to marry her prince charming and as a young woman daydreaming about her latest boyfriend. She had even gone so far as to create a scrapbook filled with her ideal flowers, dress, and location. Over the years, many things had changed in that book, including her choice in groom, except for one thing. That was the song she wanted to dance her first dance as a married woman to.

She had always had an intense connection with music. Her daddy said it was a combination of her genes and the fact that every night he and her dad would play their favorite music to her while she was inside her mom’s tummy. They said it made them feel closer to her. Whatever the reason, she had practically come out of the womb singing and hadn’t stopped since.

She had a song for every occasion, sometimes two or three. So it was only fitting that she had her wedding song picked out by the tender age of 8. She was well aware that she and the man she would marry would probably have their own song that defined their relationship, but she felt like having a special wedding song on top of that would make her day complete.

The thing she never factored into the equation was that she would be marrying the boy who had bullied her for a good portion of her high school career or that he would be just as famous as she was when she did. She never factored in that he would be just as stubborn and opinionated as she was or that he would have his own intense connection to music.

Noah Puckerman was the current Billboard and ITunes #1 artist and had millions of girls panting after him. Even though she was a darling of Broadway and was about to make her debut in her first movie, she counted herself lucky that she had been the one to snag his elusive heart near the end of their senior year of high school and she planned to never let go. It certainly helped that he had a pretty firm grasp on hers, as well.

On paper, their relationship shouldn’t have worked. He was an arrogant jerk and she was a stuck up diva. They both had egos the size of Texas and neither ever backed down from a fight. There was a lot of yelling and even the occasional throwing of things in the apartment they shared in Tribeca, but there was also more passion and love than could safely be contained inside four walls. Somehow, despite their faults and their explosive personalities, they just worked, even when they shouldn’t.

This was why Rachel wasn’t too concerned over their latest fight. She was just determined to win this one.

“Noah, I understand you want a say in our wedding, but you have to understand that I have a deep, personal connection to this song and I’ve had it earmarked for my wedding since the age of eight. I can’t just let it go that easily.”

She watched as her fiancée paced back and forth in front of her, subtly moving her precious wedding notes out of his way lest he decide to fling them across the room.

“Would you listen to yourself, Rach? ‘Your wedding’, is what you said, not our wedding. This is our wedding, baby and I want to be in charge of the music. You’re in charge of everything else.”

Rachel took a moment to think about what he was saying. It’s true she had left him very little to do but she hadn’t really considered the idea that he wanted to be involved. Weren’t guys supposed to avoid wedding planning at all costs and leave everything to the bride? She’s seen enough chick flicks to know this was how things were supposed to go.

“I just don’t understand why this is a big deal to you, Noah. It’s just one song.”

Puck whirled towards her and knelt down in front of her, startling her with the intensity shining in his eyes.

“It’s not just one fucking song, baby. It’s the chance to show you how I feel in front of all our family and friends. I want to pick our wedding song and I want to surprise you with it. Please, baby?”

Rachel felt her resolve crumble under the weight of the insanely powerful puppy dog eyes he was shooting her way (not that she would ever make the mistake of calling them puppy dog eyes. You know…again). She would mourn the loss of the perfect song, but she had to give this to him. She could see how much he meant what he said.

She could tell he knew the minute she conceded to him because a beautiful smile split his lips and he launched himself forward to latch onto her mouth with his own.

“Now that we’ve settled that, let’s celebrate with some make-up sex!”

She could only moan as she found herself slung over his shoulder and carted down the hallway to their bedroom like some prize. She maybe didn’t mind losing more often if this was what she got when she did, not that she would tell him that.

****************************************

  


One month later found them finishing the perfect dinner at their perfect reception following their perfect wedding (if she did say so herself). She knew the first dance was coming and she was feeling her first nerves of the day. This was the only thing she hadn’t been in control of, and while she trusted Puck, she also didn’t necessarily like surprises.

Puck gave her a bone tingling kiss before getting up and making his way towards the stage that was currently covered by the curtain. She saw him fiddle with something at the side. When he turned she realized he had put on a microphone with a battery pack, like the ones they used for talk shows and the like. Her nerves and her anticipation ratcheted up several notches as she tried to figure out what he had planned.

He walked to the nearest table and borrowed a wine glass and fork with a dashing smile, using the former to get everyone’s attention and the latter to charm them into silence. He cleared his throat into the mike and turned his smile her way, his eyes softening as they had been all night when they landed on her in her wedding dress.

“I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. At this time I’d like to invite my ravishing bride to join me on the dance floor.”  
He held out his hand as she approached and tucked her into his side when she reached him. She was startled when he continued talking to their guests.

“When Rachel and I were discussing what song we would use for our first dance, we had a bit of a disagreement.”

Everyone who knew anything about the couple chuckled at this understatement and Puck afforded them a rakish grin in response.

“Rachel had her song picked out and wasn’t budging but I knew that this was my opportunity to give her something on the most important day of our lives. So Rachel, baby, love of my fucking existence,” she had tears in her eyes as he turn towards her and giggled as he unleashed his dirty mouth on the reception, “this one’s for you.”

She gasped as the curtains on the stage parted to reveal the backing band Puck used to record his albums and went on tour with. The opening notes to Puck’s choice of song drifted from their talented fingers and the tears that had welled in her eyes spilled over as she recognized the song. He had given her her wish after all.

She couldn’t hold back the sob when instead of Louis Armstrong’s raspy voice, it was her husband’s crooning to her as he swept her in to their first dance.

_I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
They're really saying I love you._

_I hear babies cry, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll never know  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world._

She was sure her face was a mess and she forgot half the steps as he finished out the song, but the love he had for her was so evident in his voice and eyes and she knew she couldn’t love him more if she tried. She also knew then that she was the luckiest girl on the planet and she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Noah Puckerman.


End file.
